castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aichomancer/What's your favorite element?
I don't mean elements of nature, but the periodic table. If possible, then make a character that uses the element for their magic. My favorite for example is Lead (Pb 82) My character is the Plumbum Plunderer. He looks like Industrialist, only solid black, with dark blue eyes. For a visual representation, just view the picture Nog642 made for me. His splash attack is "Absolute Rigidity," which turns him into solid lead, and while in this form, he becomes heavyweight like stovefaces, all of his other magic attacks' damage doubles, he ceases to flinch from all non-magic attacks, and his defense level doubles. The effect lasts until his mana bar drains, which drains at the same speed as Red Knight's. During this period, every time the player hits an enemy with melee, they'll cause radiation damage, which is the same as fire and acid damage over time, but with five hits. When the effect ends, The armor expands and flies in opposite directions from the player, knocking down enemies, dealing normal splash damage, and causing radiation damage. While in this form bosses are not directly affected, but will take radiation damage (lead does have radioactive isotopes), which is Base Magic Damage/3 once every second, like DoT, but constant. All boss' attacks will not make the player flinch. As an added benefit, all of the effects of his splash apply to any of his team mates when they get close enough to him. It works similar to king's magic, but the threshold is five times larger. This however doesn't give his teammates the ability to cause radiation damage with their melee attacks, and they'll still flinch when hit with melee, but other than that they reap the same benefits. His projectile is a sharp lead blade that flies double normal projectile speed. It does the same amount of damage as much alien's projectile, BUT every time it hits an enemy, it slpits in two, and one half flies towards another enemy while the other continues forward. The blade can split in half up to five times, unless it's dodged or misses its first target. If a piece stays out long enough to split five times, then the fifth piece will leave a lead coin behind that's worth 5 gold each, but if it despawns before that by missing its target or being dodged, then it'll just shatter. When casted at a boss, it splits into three pieces, but the three shards can't split themselves. If it deals the final blow to the boss, then the boss will turn into solid lead then explode into 10-20 lead ingots worth 15 gold each. The projectile deals radiation damage to all non-boss enemies. His air projectile is a lead slab that falls and crushes enemies, for normal projectile damage. Enemies get stuck underground from it. The hitbox is 50% the same size as the entire sawblade splash in terms of the total area it covers. When it lands, it cracks into two pieces, that go the same distance as a bomb forward and backward, knocking enemies down when its in the air, and burying them in the ground whenever it bounces. When it initially hits the ground it can critical hit, and after that it deals radiation damage. His XXXY wraps enemies in lead, trapping them, and causes radiation damage. When the enemy breaks free, it'll create between one and three lead coins. It resets the hit counter, and is therefore an infinite. His magic jump is a patch of lead spikes protruding from the ground, that pierce through enemies with so much force that they'll continue moving up until they're at the same height as the player, and it causes radiation damage. When the enemies hit the ground, they'll take fall damage. All enemies under the effects of radiation damage will pass it on to other enemies if the original enemy falls and knocks them over while in the air. His starting weapon is the Elucidator: +4 strength +5 magic +4 agility 3% radiation; level 30 Weapon #2 - Swiss Army Knife: +5 strength -2 magic +3 defense; level 15 Weapon #3 - Golf Club: +3 strength -2 defense +6 agility 1% crit; level 20 He comes with a pet that's an alligator that bites enemies heads like bitey bat, but it deals 10 damage. It also uses weapon effects, and can knock enemies down when it lets go of their heads. It mauls them when they have less than 11 HP like BiPolar Bear, and mauls bosses with less than 11% of their HP. The alligator's name is Tussle. Category:Blog posts